El azul que no existe
by Princess Icee
Summary: Hace unos años cuando Naruto entro a esa escuela para donceles, espero muchas veces, más bien soñó muchas veces que su vida sería salvada por ese príncipe de capa roja y traje carmesí… que por que rojo.. por qué el azul no existe.
1. Chapter 1

**"El azul que no existe"**

**DICLAIMER: Los personajes no me perteneces son del gran y famoso KISHIMOTO!, puede que un día sean míos, solo míos muajajajajajajaj**

**NOTA: Algunos personajes son de mi autoría original, personajes que con mucho esfuerzo se crearon espero no encontrarme con ningún plagio de ser a si me gustaría de sobremanera que notificaran**

Hace unos años cuando Naruto entro a esa escuela para donceles, espero muchas veces, más bien soñó muchas veces que su vida sería salvada por ese príncipe de capa roja y traje carmesí… que por que rojo.. por qué el azul no existe. Muchos decías que sus ojos azules eran el más hermoso del todo planeta pero no era verdad, eran solo azules sin brillos mágicos ni cosas lindas.  
Como era costumbre se quedó hay en la escuela, cerca de los dormitorios algo intranquilo, la lluvia era una de las cosas más odiaba en todo el mundo.  
-Moooo no me gusta estar aquí Dattebayo, es como si... estuviera en una prisión de máxima seguridad y todo lo bueno está afuera, pero ¡CLARO! No puedo salir por que llueve-cruzo los brazos con las vista a su compañero-Nee Melodía-chan... ¿Qué haces? Te veo trabajar en algo desde hace un buen rato.  
El mencionado alzo la cabeza encontrando los ojos azules sobre su cabeza, sus labios rosas se abrieron un momento-No hago nada, escucho tus quejas como siempre Naru-chan, no es que me moleste solo escucho-sonríe, se levantó con una pose de extrema delicadeza, sus largos cabellos negros ondearon un momento embelesando al blondo- Porque no hacemos una noche de historias de terror... Podemos reunirnos con los chicos, además mis hermanos me contaron unas en las vacaciones de verano, Itachi reto a Sasuke porque me asusto mucho.- Comento mientras arreglaba el lugar para las visitas.  
-Por un momento olvide que eres hermanos de esos cavernícolas, ¿porque si eres tan lindo?, dime porque kami-sama hace cosas malas, pero una cosa si eres su hermano ¿porque no tienes los ojos negros como ellos?, están rojos y no cualquier rojo es un rojo muy vivo.-siempre le intrigo eso además de que, bueno él era uno de los donceles más lindos, cabello largo hasta los tobillos, cintura pequeña, labios rosas, tez pálida... si si... Definitivamente si fuera más... Hombre seria su pareja.  
-Bueno es porque no soy hermana de ellos, yo soy hijo de Izuna, y él tiene los ojos un poco rojos, de ahí creo que fue ayuda de mi mama.- medito lo dicho- si fue mi mama… Yaaaaa Naru-chan iré por los demás no... Te… comas…las…galletas… -le miro feo-es enserio si falta una no comerás ¡nada!.-  
Dicho eso salió corriendo a los otros dormitorios..

Cuarto # 2  
Okami y Gaara

-Shhh que no escucho Ga-ni-san, déjeme pongo la bocina de mi celular.-Meneo un poco y pudo escuchar la radio.- ruidos de estática- INFORMAMOS A TODAS LA UNIDADES SOBRE LA HUIDA DE 3 DE LOS CRIMINALES MAS BUSCADOS DEL CONDADO, NO SABEMOS COMO SALIERON DE LA CARCEL DE MAXIMA SEGURIDAD PERO ESTAREMOS AL POENDIETE DE CUALQUIER COSAS, RECOMENDAMOS CERRAR PUERTAS Y VENTANAS Y NO SALIR… REPITO NO SALIR-. Ruido de estática- Por kami-sama Ga-ni-san que feo verdad, me da algo de miedo pensar que pueden venir.-Suspiro algo calmado cuando la mano de su sempai le conforto.  
-No debes pensar eso, veras es muy ilógico que vengan aquí, en primer lugar no tiene por qué venir aquí, si tiene vía libre para irse a cualquier otro lugar, en segunda… si fuera ellos jamás me acercaría a un lugar con demasiados guardias, lógica..-suspiro al ver al menor con una sonrisa.  
-Ga-ni-san, es tan genial que usted lo sepa todo! por eso es mi ídolo, es mi modelo a seguiiiir sempai!-era tal la emoción que lanzo una patada a la puerta con fuerza haciendo rebotar al chico-waaa melo-chaaan gomeneee.- asustado-  
Miro al chico de cabellos blancos y mirada gris, solo movió la cabeza en negativa-Serás me dolió mucho baaka-se levantó sacudiendo su ropa-vengo a invitarlos a una noche de espantos, VAMOS será muy divertido solo iremos los 6 cuartos principales los demás no me caen bien.-sonríe mucho-  
-Uchiha tenías que ser, vamos de una vez mientras vas por lo demás de acuerdo?-dijo el pelirrojo-. Por cierto ¿hay comida o tenemos que llevar algo solo tengo que ir?  
-Solo ve mapache, no tienes que llevar nada yo espero que Nauto no se coma las galletas  
-imposible ese pozo sin fondo come demasiado, era más fácil dejar a Okami con las galletas  
-Okami es buen chico como su Novio que es un buen chico-decía el otro-  
-Aún no sé cómo es que llegaste a mi primo Obito, o... Eres muy bueno en la cama o en verdad te quiere mucho.  
-Moo eeee Melo-chan a mí me ama mucho, mucho mucho-cruzo sus brazos-

Después de la pequeña charla el pelirrojo y el peliblanco se fueron al cuarto del otro, esperando encontrar galletas, la noche era muy buena para esas historias de fantasmas.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

En otro lado.

-Te dije que deberíamos ir a verle antes, ahora por tu culpa estamos trabados en una tormenta hermano baka, además ¿desde cuándo te preocupas por Melodía?-cuestiono el mayor de los Uchiha, cansado y mojado seguían sin ganas hasta la dichosa escuela.-Vamos Sasuke dime ¿por qué terminamos aquí?  
-Porque?, por que escuche en la radio que unos prófugos estaban fuera y como un buen hermanos no como otros vine a ver como estaba mi pequeño hermanito.-era la razón falsa, la original era que la seguridad de cierto rubio le preocupaba.-Por lo menos tenemos razones para venir, Madara no sé qué hace con nosotros, Obito vino por ese remedo de lobo  
-Mira sasuke no acepto que trates a si a tu futuro tío, compórtate por favor!-enojado, cualquier tema que tenga que ver con su amado le molestaba, más si hablaban mal de su amado lobo-. ¿Por cierto ¿porque nadie trajo un auto?, la familia más adinerada de Japón y nadie trae un auto?-molesto por los moscos, la lluvia, el fango y todo.  
-Bueno si quieres irte vete, nadie obligo a nadie a venir son unos pegados todos ustedes, y solo lo hacen para ver a gente que no son de la familia, yo soy el único que si se preocupa por su hermano.- mordiendo con fervor esa lengua mentirosa.  
-Ototto, bien sabes que Melodía no es nuestro hermano sanguíneo solo se crio con nosotros, en todo caso sé que no vienes por eso pero te digo que si para no que no saltes a mi yugular  
-Mocosos latosos, vamos que veo la escuela ya muy cerca, no quiero que hagan tonterías que puedan afectarme oyeron.-el Gran Madara sentencio mirando a todos en especial a Itachi y Sasuke- vamos ya mocosos.

La idea de llegar a su destino se veía algo bizarra, no recordaba ninguno que el camino estuviera muy mas hecho, además de que mayor mente cuando vienen a ver al menor lo hacen en automóvil, y como bien había dicho Obito, cada uno contaba mínimo con 5 autos diferentes y nadie se le prendió el foco para traer uno, el auto de golf también serbia pero nada… nada.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Más cerca de la escuela.

-Buena idea Fallen, venir a este lugar, nadie jamás pensaría que vendríamos a una escuela, es perfecto una de las mejores ideas que alguien como tu tendría.- con mucho cuidado rompió una ventana para poder entrar, una vez dentro con los otros dos fueron a buscar ropa limpia.  
-siempre te doy las mejores ideas no se a quien le atribuyes los planes pero de no ser por mi estarías como muerto de hambre hay dentro de esa sucia celda.-enojado-Siempre robándote mis derechos  
-Pero que sensible eres, vamos ni Sai se comporta así como tú lo haces, eres un desastre y uno de los mejores planificadores, vamos ya ¿de acuerdo?  
-como días Galder y tu quita la cara de hiena-enojado-  
-Seguro cara de limón chupado-sonríe más al ver que lo enoja- Vamos

**_CONTINUARA…._**

**_/Nota: hola gente, espero que les guste mi primer fic! por favor no sean crueles con migoooooo que yo los amo 3 / _**


	2. Chapter 2

**"El azul que no existe"**

**DICLAIMER: Los personajes no me perteneces son del gran y famoso KISHIMOTO!, puede que un día sean míos, solo míos muajajajajajajaj**

**NOTA: Algunos personajes son de mi autoría original, personajes que con mucho esfuerzo se crearon espero no encontrarme con ningún plagio de ser a si me gustaría de sobremanera que notificaran******

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Los lugares más oscuros del infierno están reservados  
para aquellos que mantienen su neutralidad en épocas  
de crisis moral.  
(DAN BROW)**

-Buena idea Fallen, venir a este lugar, nadie jamás pensaría que vendríamos a una escuela, es perfecto una de las mejores ideas que alguien como tu tendría.- con mucho cuidado rompió una ventana para poder entrar, una vez dentro con los otros dos fueron a buscar ropa limpia.

-siempre te doy las mejores ideas no se a quien le atribuyes los planes pero de no ser por mi estarías como muerto de hambre hay dentro de esa sucia celda.-enojado-Siempre robándote mis derechos

-Pero que sensible eres, vamos ni Sai se comporta así como tú lo haces, eres un desastre y uno de los mejores planificadores, vamos ya ¿de acuerdo?

-como días Galder y tú quita la cara de hiena-enojado-

-Seguro cara de limón chupado-sonríe más al ver que lo enoja- Vamos

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cuarto #3  
Deidara

El rubio encargado de cuidar a los mocosos, le molestaba que hicieran sus cosas como juntas y eso, le tocaba mayormente cuidarlos por ser 2 grados mayor que ellos, pero esos mocosos le hacían la vida imposible, le pintaban el cabello de rosa u algún color extraño mientras dormía, o le llenaban la cara de espuma.

-Deidara-sempai~ -canturreo el menos de los Uchiha desde el otro lado de la puerta-Vamos semapi usted se la pasa todo el día metido hay llorando por mi tía, vamos no sea malcriado.

-Hum se puede saber ¿a quién le llamas malcriado? Mocoso, hum ¿Qué se supone que harán ustedes hum?-le costó un poco al rubio gruñón abrir la puerta.

-Bueno es que planeamos una noche de ver películas de terror a cortesía de Okami-san y pues bueno Naru-chan esta aburrido-se pasaba los dedos por el largo cabello-Sempai vamos además tenemos dulces de contrabando Gaara-san los compro –sonriente.

En la habitación del rubio de ojos azules, este estaba comiendo como desesperado las galletas, el de cabellos rojos solo trataba de conseguir una pero parecía misión imposible ya que el rubio tenía el tazón abrazado a su cuerpo, mientras tanto el de cabellos blancos comía las palomitas.

-NARUTO DAME UNA GALLETA-el Sabaku estaba ya desesperándose por conseguir un poco del mangar de esas galletas de chocolate con fresa y vainilla- No es justo que te comas todo que me des una-comenzó el forcejeo.

-No Gaa-chan son mías, yo le dije a Melo-chan que me las comprara a mí las quiero, si quieres te doy 2 y me dejas en paz de acuerdo Gaa-chan- le miro celoso mientras le dejo las galletas en la mano.

-No sé por qué te comes todo, Melo-chan dijo que las galletas eran para todos y no eran solo para ti, además estas quedando gordo

-A... a...-dejo el tazón-A quien... Tu como tu ¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS GORDO TEBA?, no estoy gordo esto es, musculo no estoy gordo

-Naruto eres un doncel no puedes tener musculo por que no haces nada de ejercicio y si sigues a si quedaras como una ballena

-Pues seré una ballena de esas que son bien felices comiendo galletas y listo ya no te daré nada

En el pasillo un pelinegro muy emocionado de haber sacado al rubio gruñón de su cuarto, se supone ese día sería un bueno, sin clases, lluvias que traen cosas lindas, y bueno en lo que ellos comen dulces y hablan de sexo, porque lo harán, no se tenían que preocupar de los deberes. Ahora solo faltaba y por otras 3 personas y el grupo estaría terminado todos ellos estarían hay festejando hasta el amanecer.

En la entrada de la escuela.

-Uchiha Melodía Uchiha, estudia en 1 semestre, somos familia ya le dije que él es nuestro hermano menor a sí que deje que pasemos –Itachi estaba tratando de hacer que el buen hombre reaccionara, este decía que le maldito nombre, que los buscaría pero parecía que hablaba con una persona con escasas neuronas.

-¿A quién viene a ver señor?-repitió el pobre portero que atentaba contra su suerte- Si vera señor no se reciben visitas hoy para los alumnos pero si gusta mañana puede venir

-Señor no entiende mi hermano pequeño estudia aquí, la tormenta horrible sin mencionar que uno prófugos escaparon no quiero ni pensar que le pasaría a mi pequeño hermano-comenzaba inquietarse igual o peor que Sasuke.

El pequeño y adorable Sasuke ya con la vena pintada en cien solo tomo el cuello de la camisa del pobre hombre-Escuche, no lo voy a repetir dos veces pero... si no me deja entrar a ver a mi hermano yo mismo meto su placa por un lugar que sé que le dolerá mucho ¿Entiende?

-S..si usted perdone solo.. Yo hago mi trabajo-salió asustado para abrir las puertas del lugar, los dejo pasar-pa...Pasen

-Bien gracias es un placer entendernos-entro, estaba muy sucio, cansado y con la paciencia perdona, ahora solo quería ver a su ángel de mirada azulina para poder regresar a la tierra de paz interior.

-Sasuke pensamos que matarías al pobre hombre-se burló Madara- Obito que dices tú ese pobre hombre necesitara una terapia para olvidar al chico Uchiha que por poco lo mata-no aguantaba la risa, en verdad se divertía por ver a su sobrino enojarse cada vez más.

Cerca de la entrada.

-Bueno chicos saben qué haremos, primero entraremos, tratemos de buscar algo para que no nos noten más de lo normal, y una cosa, no maten al menos que sea necesario-le miro un poco a Fallen ya que él era siempre el único que no acataba órdenes.

-No negare el que plan no me parece, Galder pero está bien no quiero problemas solo comida, un una cosa más… si veo algo que me gusta... Es mío

-¿Qué quieres que sea tuyo?, no estamos para ver a los chicos aunque Galder eso no sería algo malo después de todos hace mucho que nadie está conmigo-sonrió como hiena.

-Como sea lo principal es que estemos dentro, ya lo estamos ahora que no vemos a nadie busquemos algo de ropa olemos a tierra y lluvia.-dijo fallen.

-Bien, una cosa... si es que encontramos un doncel, como dice Fallen hagan lo que quieran mientras nada destruya mis planes no importa que pase-sonrió con algo de malicia.

-Hasta que dices algo decente Galder, ahora Fallen... a buscar ropa para el señor-se van-

**CONTINUARA…**

**/Nota: Hola chicos les escribo porque desde aquí quiero poner personajes de otras series, y las series que yo quiero poner son Junjou Romantica, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, Kuroshitsuji y por ultimo una que ustedes quieran, me gustaría mucho que por votaciones pongan como comentario cual personaje de esas series les gustaría que apareciera bueno muchas gracias por todo y gracias por seguirme!/**


End file.
